Mas de lo que RE: EL REGRESO DEFINITORIO
by Haibaku Kuso TomorrowBrawler
Summary: ¿Se acuerdan de mi "intento de comedia" llamado "Más de lo que pedía o no"? ¿Y de la primera reedición? Si no se acuerdan, QUÉ BUENO! Fueron los PEORES FICS, pero algo bueno de esto es que lo rediseñé con el formato escrito en el que escribo. ADVERTENCIA: OoC (out of character), situaciones sugestivas leves, etc... Basado en varias partes de monólogos del programa Otro Rollo.


Yo: ¿Recuerdan mi intento de comedia llamado "Más de lo que pedía o no"? ¿Y mi intento "bien intencionado" de "arrelglarlo" con "Más de lo que RE"? Si no lo recuerdan, ME ALEGRO POR USTEDES! (en serio) Porque fue el peor fic que he hecho en mi vida. Pero no esperaba encontrar un documento con ese fic... así que se me ocurrió re-mejorarlo de verdad. Espero que les guste porque si no... (y hablo de esos reviews en los que me dirían que no vuelva a poner un pie como escritor en Fanfiction) ¡ME LARGO DE AQUÍ Y ES MI ÚLTIMA PALABRA!

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece.

CH 1: Cuando todo sale mal. (vidas locas)

* * *

En una casa, muy tradicional, en un domingo. Cierto ojimel estaba dormidísimo en el 5to sueño, hasta que

- órale papi! Vamos, mami! Vámos! - gritaban unos niños

-. Carajo. No puede ser la miku... - dijo despertándose un joven adulto pelinrgro - Váyanse a molestar al vecino. - y en eso, mira doble - ¿Eh? Stoy jarraaaa! Es que veo dobleeee. 1, 2,3… ¿6? Kami, me sobran cuatroooo… ¡FABIA! ¿Cuándo te volviste a embarazar?

- Yo? - dijo Fabia despertándose de golpe por el grito de su marido - Nunca...

- Es que nuestros amiguitos, papá, vienen con nosotros para llenar el carro sardina, Shun-oto - dijo un niño

- Con un carajo… ¡AHORA HASTA DE NIÑERA! - dijo Shun fastidiado.

- Ya… ya… no fastidies. - dijo Fabia molesta

- Tú no fastidies! - gritó Shun molesto

- No voy a discutir contigo - dijo levantándose - chicos, no estoy cubierta así que les sugiero que se vayan hasta que me vista.

- Mamá! - gritó el niño horrorizado y los niños varones se van dejando a dos niñitas

- Kana, Mizuki? - dijo Fabia - Podrían irse? - dijo en tono dulce

- Si mamá - dijo Mizuki

- Si Fabia - dijo Kana y ambas se fueron mientras Fabia se vestía.

- Este va a ser in día largo - dijo Shun mirando como Fabia se viste

- ¿Vas a quedarte mirando, baka de todos? - dijo Fabia sonrojada de vergüenza

- Ni que te fuera infiel! - dijo Shun molesto mientras se iba a bañar.

Ya en la sala

- Bien chicos - dijo Shun - Reikyo y Mizuki, y sus amigos Shiyo, Kenka, Shakaro y Kana. (Kana es la mujer de los cuatro amigos de los hermanos Kazami de Sheen) - ¿Están listos para ir al parque?

- SIIII! - Gritaron los niñitos.

Reikyo viste una camiseta roja y pantalones amarillos y tiene cabello negro y ojos amarillos, Mizuki una camisa azul, camiseta verde y faldita roja y tiene cabello azul y ojos verdes. Shiyo y Kenka son hijos de Dan y Alice y tienen ojos rojos y cabello naranja. Se visten como Dan kuso ya que nacieron gemelos. Shakaro y Kana son hijos de Haibaku y Chris. Shakaro tiene ojos rojos y cabello castaño, camisa blanca y remera amarilla con pantalón púrpura. Kana tiene ojos morados y cabello rubio, camisa y pantalón azul, remera semitransparente blanca. Todos tienen entr años.

Ya en el camino de la feria. Diez chicos amontonados en un carro para 5. Ya en la entrada.

- Buenos días, le recuerdo que el auto-sardina no incluye cajuela. - dijo el guerdia mirando a Shun

- Madre de mi vida - dijo Shun susurrando por la estupidez que acaba de cometer.

- ¿Qué trae en la cajuela? - dijo el guardia

- Nada. Sólo la llanta y el gato. - dijo Shun nervioso

- "Eso le contestará todo, eres un idiota, Shun!" - pensó Fabia haciéndose a sí misma un facepalm.

- ¿Podría abrirla por favor? - dijo el guerdia

- "¿Me arranco, le acelero y lo atropello?" - pensó Shun nervioso

- "Shun, sólo abre la cajuela para que te expongan!" - pensó Fabia molesta

- Abre la cajuela, abre la cajuela señor… - dijo el guardia en tono suplicante con fastidio.

- es que la… la llave está, se jodió un día, s stá… - dijo Shun tartamudeando

El guardia abre la cajuela y se asoma un chico y…

- Nya? - dijo Kenka con orejas de Neko

- UUUYYYY - Dijo el guardia

- ¡NO CABEMOS MÁS DE 4! - Gritó Shun nervioso - NECESITO UN NUEVO AUTO!

- Y uno más espacioso y eficiente que tú - dijo Fabia molesta

- Ya no molestes - dijo Shun

- Mami, papi, ya no peleen - dijo Reikyo.

Ya en el parque, por ser domingo, Shun siempre se va quejando de lo que gasta.

- ¿2 dólares un jodido hotdog? - dijo Shun molesto (refiriéndose a la moneda del dólar)

En domigo, en lugar de disfrutar, Shunny sufre.

- Quiero un refresco. - dijo Shun tomando una lata de refresco cerrada y fría - ¿Cuánto es? - y en eso se enoja al ver una tabla de precios - ¿5 DÓLARES un maldito refresco?

Y hasta los niños ni le quieren tomar y le hacen lamiendo la lata.

- Mira papá - dijo Reikyo con el refresco caliente - Ya me duró 3 horas. (N/a: y todo caliente, parece mi**** líquida! ≥u≤)

Y en el baño..

- ¿QUÉ? ¿6 DÓLARES POR HACER DEL UNO? O_O - Gritó Shun alterado - ¿Y 8 DÓLARES POR HACER DEL DOS? ¿Y 10 YENES POR UN ROLLO DE PAPEL? ¿QUÉ CARAJOS QUIEREN QUE HAGA, QUE ME LIMPIE CON EL BOLETO DEL METRO? ¿QUÉ LES PASA?

- YO VOY! - Gritó Kenka corriendo

- OYE, BAKA! - Gritó Shun - Búscate un árbol!

Y en otra parte.

Hombre 1: ¡NIÑOS, ÓRALE, EH? ¡BUSQUEN UN ÁRBOL!

¿Qué onda?

- Ya, Shun. Ya, Shun, No te quejes. - dijo Fabia tratando de calmar a Shun (N/a: siempre hay broncas con las mamás y los papás) - Gracias al "Súper pase mágico" que compramos, todos los juegos están incluidos, Shunny!

- Fiu! - dijo Shun aliviado - Menos mal, en tanto Kana no tenga miedo a las atracciones mecánicas como Haibaku.

Shakaro con el páse mágico salió corriendo - Vamos al Space Mountain papá. Vamos al Space Mountain.

Y ya en el Space mountain.

- Buenas tardes, bienvenidos al Space Mountain, son 4 fichas por persona. - dice mecánicamente el Encargado de Space Mountain - Son 4 fichas por persona, bienvenidos al Space Mountain, Buenas tardes.

- ¿Cómo que 4 fichas? - dijo Shun confuso - ¡Pero si tenemos el super pase mágico!

Y Shakaro mostrando felizmente el pase

- Lo siento, pero el super pase sólo incluye el carrusel, los amiguitos, el show de neko y el baile polinesio. - dijo el encargado.

En eso, Shun tiene una visión de lo que pasaría si van al baile polinesio. Y ya todos en el baile polinesio, 6 horas después.

- Oye papá. Está muy bien el baile polinesio, pero… ¡Ya verlo 10 veche… 10 veces, no manches jefe! - dijo Reikyo fastidiado

En eso se para la música

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿No se la aprendieron de memoria? - dijo Shun en tono desafiante

- No. - Shakaro

- Pues va otra vez - dijo Shun y la música sigue.

Y mañana el la escuela

- ¿Cómo te fue en el parque? - dijo un amigo de Reikyo

- Nombre, bien padre! - Dijo Reikyo y hace el baile de nuevo

Fin de visión.

- Carajo! Tomen esta y loca y otra. - entrega las fichas - Adiós Table dance con mis sempais.

- Pues te lo mercecías por serme infiel! - dijo Fabia furiosa

- Mira, Fabia - dijo Shun - Si fueras mejor en la cama, no haríae sto

- PERO ES QUE LLEGO DEL TRABAJO CUANDO YA ESTÁS DORMIDO! - Gritó Fabia

- Mamá, no ahora! - gritó Reikyo con enojo y fastidio

- NO TE METAS NIÑO! - Gritó Shun furioso

- ¡TÚ NO LO METAS QUE ES ENTRE TU Y YO! - Gritó Fabia

y así se fueron peleando hasta llegar a casa

- Sólo digo que cocinas como tu hermana! - gritó Shun enojado

- PUES DUDO QUE TU ABUELO COCINE MEJOR QUE MI HERMANA! - Gritó Fabia molesta

- ¡YO NO LO DIJE PARA OFENDERTE! La comida de tu hermana es rica eue - dijo Shun

- Pero si no te importo, baka de todos! - gritó Fabia furiosa y le cerró la puerta no sin antes aventarle a Shun una almohada y una cobija.

- Otra vez fuera de la recámara, genial - dijo Shun furioso, se va a la sala y se tropieza con una banana y se resbala y cae de boca.

Fabia se percata de ello y se muere de la risa

- FABIA! - Gritó Shun furioso

- Fui yo papá - dijo Mizuki - Me vas a manosear de nuevo? - dijo asustada

- No - dijo Shun furioso - No tengo ganas - en eso se va al sillón más grande.

Contiunará!

* * *

BYE!

¿REVIEWS?


End file.
